legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S5 P1/Transcript
(The last of The Defenders are seen around the Warehouse as Kiro and Ian meet up with Shoto and Miles over their next move) Ian: Okay, the plan is set but there is still one problem. Shoto: What would that be? Kiro: We need allies. Miles: You mean like an army? Kiro: More like some backup. Ian: Wherever The Puppetmaster is, he's not gonna go down without a fight. Kiro: And fighting him in our current situation would spell death for all of us. Miles: So, we need to recruit allies is that it? Ian: Precisely. Miles: Well where are we gonna find allies that are willing to join us for this fight? (The four all look at each other thinking. It then cuts to the other Defenders as Zulu is seen laying on the couch depressed. Mina and Omega then approach him) Mina: Zulu? Zulu: It's so...quiet now. Mina: I know Zulu... Zulu: Do you think they suffered? Omega: I'm not sure. Mina: They looked like they were in pain. Zulu: Jesus... Omega: It's gonna be okay Zulu, we're gonna stop him. Zulu: You better. (Alex and Miles then walk out) Alex: Our problem right now is trying to find him. No one knows where his hideout is. Miles: Where are we supposed to get that kind of information? (Ian and the others than walk up) Ian: Ahem, I think we may have an answer to that. (The Defenders are seen meeting up in the kitchen) Alex: So, you're saying that Martin might have the information we need? Tenya: He is a rather likely candidate. His memories as Mr. Negative still remain in his mind, maybe we could use that to pinpoint The Puppetmaster's Headquarters. Miles: But what about allies? We can't just rush in with the amount of people we got. Mina: I could get the rest of my class to help us out. Miles: Good idea. Alex: Miles, you can go and alert the Pros. We're gonna need some serious backup if we're gonna plan this assault. Miles: Got it. Erin: What else could we do? Alex: We get military support. Miles: From where? Alex: My father knows a guy on Coruscant. Runs a general store up there. Erin: You mean Rex? Tenya: Oh yeah, he's that old war hero isn't he? Alex: Yes. I know that he's still in contact with Commander Clarke. If we can get his support, we'll be able to get a backbone to this assault. Mina: This plan sounds like it's all coming together! Miles: Pretty soon we'll be driving our fists straight through the heart of his entire operation! Alex: Yeah! (Alex then looks around and notices something) Alex: Wait, where is Uraraka anyway? Miles: Charlie went into her room earlier to talk with her when I came to see you. But I haven't seen them come out since then. (Uraraka then enters the kitchen but Charlie is nowhere to be found) Uraraka: Hey guys... Alex: Hey. Omega: Where's Charlie at? (Charlie separates from Uraraka) Charlie: Right here. Uraraka: I'm sorry for earlier guys.. I just- Alex: We know. We understand. Uraraka: Still... Crying won't solve anything. I'm still gonna stay and fight. Alex: Well then, you two can go with Miles to get some Pro Heroes. Uraraka: Why? What's the plan here? Mina: We're taking the fight right into their territory! Alex: Right now, we're trying to gather backup. Uraraka: Oh! Charlie: Awesome! Miles: Well, I say we should split up and head out then. Come on you two. Charlie: You got it! (The three stand and head for the door when Miles notices Zulu sitting alone) Miles: Hey Spider-Boy. (Zulu looks up at Miles) Zulu: Huh? Miles: Wanna come? Zulu: Y-Yeah. Sure. (Zulu gets up and joins the three as they leave. Alex then stands up) Alex: I'll head off to find Rex. You guys go down to F.E.A.S.T and talk to Martin about that location. Mina: You got it Alex! Tenya: We'll take care of it right away! Alex: Good, let's go! (The heroes head out to begin their plan. It then cuts to the F.E.A.S.T Shelter as Martin is seen working with Aunt May) May: You were right about this job Martin. It's nice to finally get out of the house every now and then. Martin: Well you're doing more than just getting out there May, you're helping people. May: And I'm sure Peter would be proud of both of us then. Martin: Yeah. (Tenya, Erin and Omega enter the Shelter and approach the two) Martin: Hey there kids! How's everything going? Erin: Not so great as a matter of fact... Martin: Why, what's happened? (The three stare at Martin and May) Martin: Oh dear... May: Kids, we are so sorry. Erin: It's fine. We know there's still a chance to save them. Martin: Well, what do you need? Tenya: We need the location of The Puppetmaster's base. (Martin is silent) Martin: I'm sorry...? Omega: Martin please, this is serious. Martin: You kids want to go after that monster? Tenya: It's the only way we can stop this threat once and for all! Martin: But you kids would be walking into a death trap! Do you have any idea on what is inside of that place? Erin: We're going in prepared. We're gathering forces to help. Tenya: All we need from you is a location. Martin: *sigh* There's an abandoned building on Fourth Street. Underneath it is a large underground complex which is where he and his Puppets dwell within. Erin: Got it. Thanks Martin. Martin: Just be careful. The Puppets in there will be nothing like what you've seen on the outside. And those Ooze Monsters....are worse than anything you could ever imagine. Omega: We'll be careful Mr. Li. Martin: Yes, make sure you are. (The three leave the Shelter. It then cuts to Miles, Uraraka, Charlie and Zulu walking toward U.A) Zulu: You sure they'll be willing to help us? Miles: Of course they will, they're heroes after all. Charlie: This is gonna be so awesome! Mina: You sure it's safe for Charlie to go with us? Miles: He'll be fine Mina, he's got fight in him. Charlie: You know it! Miles: Let's just get this over with. (The four enter the school, finding it to be oddly quiet) Miles: Well, that's strange. (The group looks around, finding no one until they enter out back where they find the remaining members of Class 1-A and 1-B alongside the teachers as they all look over at the four) Zulu: Well...This is awkward. Miles: This is our chance guys. (Miles walks forward as he takes a deep breath) Miles: Look, I know that you all know about what's happened. Trust us, we feel your pain. Tsuyu, Momo, Deku...Well I watched them die. But now we have a chance to destroy this enemy once and for all. And now we want all of your help to save them. (Miles reaches his hand out toward the group) Miles: Will you join us? (The group receives no answer as the students and teachers remain silent) Miles: Come on, don't let their deaths be for nothing. (There is still no response until Miles is met by All Might) Miles: Come on...We have to do this. For them... All Might: Young Morales. Do you believe you and your friends will be able to defeat the Puppetmaster? Miles: I don't know.... But not trying is worse then anything else. All Might: That's... What I was hoping you'd say. Better to die fighting, then accepting defeat. (Miles smiles) Miles: Then I shall take that as a yes. Omega: Yes! We're going in! Miles: Thank you sir. (Miles turns to the other three) Miles: Alright then, let's get moving! (The heroes cheer in response. It then cuts to Alex as he sits out front of Rex's store) Alex: Alright, here we go then. (Alex enters the store where Rex is seen washing the counter before he sees him walk in) Rex: Oh Alex! Long time no see! Alex: Hey Rex. Rex: Ah you seem a bit down kid. What's going on? Alex: There was an incident with The Puppetmaster yesterday. Rex: Really? What happened? Alex: Half of our team had been taken out...In one shot. Rex: Jesus. I'm so sorry to hear that Alex. Alex: That's why I came here to ask a favor from you. Rex: What do you need? Alex: You're still in contact with Clarke right? Rex: Isaac? Of course I am. Why do you need him? Alex: We need military support for what's about to happen. We're launching an assault on The Puppets' main HQ. Rex: Well, I can try and talk to him if you want. I'm sure that he'll be willing to be of some assistance. And just in case, I'll contact Jared as well. Alex: Isn't he a pilot? Rex: Well you'll need aerial support right? Alex: Sure, that sounds good. Rex: Alright. I'll contact them immediately and I'll make sure they reach you when they've made their choice. Alex: Great, thanks! (Alex leaves excited as he prepares his teleporter. He then teleports back home and enters the Warehouse where most of the others are seen waiting) Erin: Alex, you're back! Alex: Rex is contacting the Commander. We should be getting military support if we're lucky! How'd it go with Martin? Tenya: We were able to recover the location of their base. It appears they've established a massive underground complex underneath Fourth Street. Alex: Huh, that's interesting. Omega: At least now we know what we're going into. Zulu: Not completely. Alex: It's better than nothing. Where's Miles and the others at? Erin: They should be on their way back. Alex: Got it. Tenya: Well, what are we supposed to do now? Alex: I say we- (Alex suddenly gets an alert on his phone for a Puppet sighting downtown) Alex: I say we deal with these Puppets first. Erin: Got it. We're right behind you. Alex: Come on then. Erin: Omega, you guys stay here. Omega: Aww man. Erin: We'll be back. I just don't want Mina worrying about you. Omega: Fine... Alex: Alright, let's go! (The group leaves to deal with The Puppet attack as Omega is joined by Pearl and Foxtrot) Omega: *sigh* Pearl: What now? Omega: You kids want some cake? Foxtrot: Yeah! Omega: Come on, before someone shows up. (The group gets up and heads for the kitchen to find food) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts